Cupcake
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Kurt overloads himself, and this time Blaine lends a hand. Klaine fluff! Enjoy!


-Just something I drew up for a friend! Enjoy!-

**Cupcake**

Kurt hummed lightly, popping a muffin tray into the oven, turning on his toe and grabbing a bowl, whisking more cupcake batter, tapping his feet and dancing to the quiet music coming from the stereo on the counter.

Blaine watched him from the doorway, smiling softly to himself. Kurt was baking a good six dozen cupcakes for the bake sale tomorrow. He hoped that selling the sweets both at school and at the shop they'd make more money for this trip to Nationals.

The whole house smelled absolutely delicious, which was to be expected when it came to Kurt's cooking, but that wasn't what had Blaine was salivating over.

He was staring at his cute as a button boyfriend bopping around the kitchen, low-necked long-sleeved shirt showing off that gorgeous neck, which was draped in an apron dusted with flour.

He went to him, wrapping his arms around him. He jumped in surprise, smiling a little when he peeked at him.

"What are you doing?" He teased, nuzzling his face in his neck. Kurt giggled, shaking away from him.

"You know precisely what I'm doing. I have about a million cupcakes to mix, bake, ice and decorate before tomorrow thanks to Finn's lovely timing," he sighed.

"I can help," he offered. Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

"No, honey, you can't. Unless you're taking something out of the oven you can't bake to save your life," he chuckled. Blaine smiled, sighing a little.

"It's true. I just…I don't want you to stay up 'til four in the morning."

"It'll only be midnight," he scoffed. "But I have to order pizza for Dad, Carole and Finn, and you, I assume," Blaine nodded. "I have a collage due for French tomorrow, a paper that I need to edit for English and-"

"Shh," Blaine pressed a finger to his lips. "I can edit a paper and put a pretty good collage together, baby. And I know how to dial a phone," he kissed his cheek. "You just worry about your cupcakes, call me if you need something and don't worry about a thing."

Kurt sighed a little, like a weight had been lifted from his almost bare shoulders. He wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing Blaine hard.

"You are a saint, and I love you so much," he said softly.

"I love you too."

He held him tight for a moment. "I'll call for pizza."

"Everything you need for the collage is on the table. God, I can't believe you're doing this for me," he breathed, nuzzling his nose.

"Cook."

Kurt didn't tell Blaine that his paper was almost eleven pages long. He did edit them without a fuss. Did his laundry –which was mainly so Carole could have the washer and dryer- and all the while Kurt nearly killed himself making pounds of cupcakes and buckets of icing.

When things finally calmed down, oven cooled, trays packed and stacked, Kurt was asleep at the island. There was a dab of chocolate on his nose, flour blowing in a tiny cloud every time he exhaled.

He couldn't help but smile. He slowly walked over to him, combing his fingers through his soft chestnut hair. Burt peered around the corner, looking at his son and Blaine.

"Don't you have some sorta curfew?" He asked quietly.

"My parents are out of town," he explained. "I'm just making sure Kurt gets to bed." Burt nodded.

"Thanks for helping him out," he said, nodding to his slumbering child. Blaine smiled again.

"If he's happy, so am I," he said softly. Burt nodded again, smiling just a little before he left the room.

"Kurt," Blaine cooed, petting his hair. "Kurt, wake up, darling."

He slowly opened his eyes, sitting up quickly.

"Are the-"

"You finished everything, calm down," he soothed. "You need to get some sleep, though."

"What time is it?" He said, still sleepy, blinking slowly. Blaine smiled endearingly at him, gently touching his cheek.

"Almost one in the morning. Come here." He scooped him up, causing a small "oh!" to jump from Kurt's throat as he did. He blushed when his head rested against Blaine's chest.

"I can walk, you know," he whispered, eyes half-lidded. Blaine grinned, kissing his temple as he walked up the stairs. "Where's the fun in that?"

The dark-haired boy set his boyfriend down on the couch against the wall, helping him out of his boots and apron.

"Why are you the most amazing thing ever?" Kurt breathed after Blaine gave him a gentle kiss. He laughed lightly.

"I suppose it's contagious," he nuzzled his nose, sitting beside him. Kurt climbed into his lap, hugging him tight.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He whispered.

"Of course." He kissed his cheek, holding him and rocking him back and forth. Kurt sighed, leaning up into his lips, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around his neck, heightening the passion and fever between them. Blaine moaned very softly, shaking a little. "You're supposed to be sleeping," he whispered, breath cool against Kurt's wet lips.

"I found something better to do," he smirked. They were kissing again, a little harder than before, tangling together tighter as the seconds ticked by.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered, kissing his forehead. "But I didn't get a nap. I should get home, which means you need to relax and get some sleep."

"Thanks _Dad_," he teased. Kurt smiled warmly at him, nuzzling into his polo. Blaine looked at him, at his bared neck, so smooth and pale.

He leaned down, gently brushing his lips against his skin, smelling that intoxicating vanilla sugar. "Kurt," he breathed, sending a ripple of goosebumps over his skin. He shuddered a little.

"Stop teasing me and just kiss me," he breathed. Blaine obliged, sighing at the sweet, rich taste of his skin. Like honey…

Kurt bit his lip, sighing heavily. "If Dad comes in here-"

"You pretend to be asleep," he said softly.

They were kissing again, slowly, lying back on the couch, holding him tight, long, thin fingers tracing unseen patterns on the back of his neck.

"We don't do this enough," Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"Amen."

They heatedly suckled each other's lips, breathing heavily, so lost in each other.

"God, I love you," Kurt sighed.

"I love you too. So much…"

It didn't take long for the kisses to turn lazy, their breathing to deepen and slow, and they fell asleep that way, holding each other. Kurt's cheek was leaning against the top of his head with Blaine's face turned up into his neck, out cold.

Burt frowned when he looked in Kurt's room, looking at his son with his boyfriend draped over him. He sighed, noting the small smile on Kurt's lips, content and holding Blaine in his arms. He really did love him.

He shrugged, leaving the door ajar as he continued down the hallway, just to be careful.

Kurt sighed peacefully, nuzzling his face deeper in Blaine's hair, dreaming blissfully.

And to think this had all started with cupcakes.


End file.
